


the glow of the cities below lead us back to the places that we never should have left

by bluejaysaxon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaysaxon/pseuds/bluejaysaxon
Summary: (aka a study of time and those it changes)pulls from various series 3 episodes at points, though the story is set post-"waters of mars", perhaps at some point during "the end of time" (though it also references events brought up in "day of the doctor", so... wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey?)another psuedo-poetic free verse piece





	the glow of the cities below lead us back to the places that we never should have left

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my writing blog: unitedinentropy.tumblr.com
> 
> more kin writing, this time from the pov of the master at an unknown point during "the end of time"

i. disconnected from time, from reality itself  
\--alternate dimensions flicker, shatter, burn, rot  
\--other timelines blink in and out of existence  
\----they were doomed from the start, you know  
\--we are so much more than that  
\----time lords are so much more than that

ii. try as you might, you can’t bring back the dead  
\--they scream and cry and beg  
\--but fixed events are fixed events (even though they aren’t sometimes)  
\--you can’t change fate after all  
\----you, the man who regrets, cannot fight back the tidal wave of time  
\------you tried once  
\------look where that got you  
\----fate can change you though  
\------fate changes all of us  
\------just look at me

iii. cowards are cowards no matter where they fight  
\--or choose not to fight  
\--our planet burned because one man chose not to fight  
\----and how does that make you feel, dear?  
\----after all, my doctor:  
\----it was your fault  
\--------you said “no more”  
\--------you held the moment  
\--------and then it was gone  
\--------and it was over  
\------the moment had passed us by  
\--------and you were gone  
\--------and i was gone  
\--------and they were gone  
\--------and we were gone  
\----and everything had burned to rubble and ashes

iv. you must have felt like a god then  
\--oh my dear doctor, you were a god  
\----a god in all but name  
\--what was it like?  
\----to burn a planet  
\----to lay waste to all those terrible armies  
\--it must have been such a beautiful sight  
\--oh dear sweet doctor  
\----my great powerful warrior  
\----the man who makes people better  
\------how sanctimonious is that, you making people better  
\------it’s almost too good, that one little thought

v. things were never the same after all that  
\--your hearts burned with our world  
\--you and i are far from being lucky  
\----i’m better off though  
\----i’m not the last time lord  
\------you are, my dear  
\------because i left you  
\--------i died in your very arms  
\--------and i swear that my death hurt you more than anything else  
\--------because you loved me  
\--------because you refused to just let me go  
\----------you were never that good at letting go, were you?

vi. not all exits are made equal, my dear  
\--sometimes they’re beautiful, poetic, satisfying  
\--sometimes they’re abrupt, unfair, even cruel  
\--but most exits, love?  
\----they’re unremarkable, unintentional, clumsy  
\----they’re so very human  
\--not your exits though  
\----your exits, dear doctor  
\----your exits are extraordinary  
\----a child of the cosmos burns and revives like the phoenix of legends  
\------no wonder humans look at you the way they do  
\------like you’re a god and they are nothing  
\------it’s no wonder they love you  
\------it’s no wonder they hate you too

vii. that’s just my thoughts though, dear

viii. what say you, doctor?


End file.
